In One Night
by crazynutter97
Summary: A lot can change in one night, as Mildred Hubble and Nick Hobbes are about to discover. (originally called Regrets)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Um hi. So this is my first Weirdsister fic, having previously only written Harry Potter ones. So sorry if it's not brilliant and some people seem out of character, I've only recently started watching/getting into Worst Witch+Weirdsister. It's only supposed to be a short story kind of thing anyway. But I hope you like it._**

They hadn't spoken since that day. The day he had made another mistake. The day she'd confessed her previous feelings. Not that they mattered now since she'd clearly moved on, unlike him.

A few months had passed since that day, and now they were some weeks into their second year,which so far had been rather quiet, nothing had really happened in the school-or between them. But this was Weirdsister College they were in, not just some ordinary university so things were bound to change, right?

* * *

Mildred dreaded lectures now-a-days. This was only due to the fact that she'd have to see Nick Hobbes everyday and have to put up with his stares, smirks and witty remarks. Like for instance he had complimented her new hair-again- in the first lecture of the year. Mildred had just raised her eyebrows at him and was thankful that Dr. Starfinder had stopped to ask him a question to check that he was paying attention.

Even though she found it hard, Mildred knew she had to be cool towards him because he couldn't know that her feelings for him hadn't actually changed, despite being in a relationship with Ben Stemson, not after what he had done with the dream-catcher and everything. She had to try her best to hide it no matter what.

* * *

Hobbes had so far this academic year, spent all his lectures staring at the back of Milly's head, as creepy as that seemed. Well, pretty much everyone thought he was a creep anyway, so it shouldn't matter. She'd grown her hair over the summer. He assumed she'd used some sort of spell or potion of sorts on it because it was now just past her shoulders, where as before it had been rather short and couldn't have possibly grown this much in the space of a few weeks, despite everything about 'magic shouldn't be used for trivial reasons'..

Hobbes had heard Ethel ramble on about the complete makeover she'd given herself before starting her second year at Cackles, which had apparently made her look like a completely different person. He didn't care, of course, but the woman wouldn't shut up about it. Perhaps this was what Milly had done, but obviously just with the hair.

He shrugged this off. It didn't matter how she'd changed it, because it looked beautiful, no, she looked beautiful. Not that she hadn't done before, she'd always been beautiful. This new look just added to her beauty.

He'd tried to tell her what he thought in his own little way, but she'd almost completely blanked him, which seemed to be just how things were now. Hobbes wished that it could go back to how it was just before she'd found out the truth about her dream and everything, but he had a feeling that this wouldn't happen, especially with the likes of Ben Stemson, and Ethel Hallow, for that matter, around.


	2. Chapter 2

Mildred felt down, despite the fact she was sat in Misery's on her night off, with Cas, Tim, Azmat Ben and even Ethel Hallow, her old school enemy. She was supposed to be having a good time, instead of throwing them fake smiles and forcing laughter if something funny was said and feeling practically on the verge of tears.

His voice just resounded in her head.

_'As soon as I saw you, I knew that for the first time, I'd met someone who I could get really close to.'_

Mildred looked down at her cup of coffee to hide the sad look that had just appeared on her face. He'd said that over a year ago now and probably didn't mean this and was clearly only saying it so she'd help him pass through the All Seeing Eye. But it still meant more than it should have to her.

Mildred fell into a sad daydream, thinking of nothing but Nick Hobbes. That smirky smile of his. Those kind of cheesy things he'd said to her and all those remarks.

She was so busy staring down at her coffee, that she didn't notice someone walking over to her table.

* * *

Nick Hobbes stood at the table of his fellow classmates, including Milly, the one and only girl, well person, that he truly cared about. No one had seemed to notice he was there. Ethel and Cas seemed to be arguing about something, Tim and Azmat were joking around and Milly, well...she seemed to be in her own little world.

He cleared his throat to inform them of his presence and everyone looked up straight away. Mildred visibly jumped out of her skin, resulting in her coffee spilling all over the table. She leaped up out of her seat and stared at him, open mouthed, as Cas wiped the coffee away with a napkin, Ethel sat right back in her seat, hands up, looking disgusted, trying to avoid the spill, Tim and Azmat laughed and Ben rushed to Mildred's side and put an arm around her, shooting a smug look at Hobbes.

Hobbes just stared right back at Milly for a few seconds before he finally came to his senses and spoke.

'Milly, I-'

He was cut off short by Ben.

'Look, Hobbes, just leave, you've already done enough damage around here.' he said, quite spitefully, arm still around Mildred's shoulders.

Enough damage? He'd only made her jump and caused a coffee spillage. Hobbes gave Ben an old look before looking at Mildred again, fighting hard to resist the urges to smile at the beautiful girl.

'Milly, listen, I just came to say that-'

He was cut off again, this time by Mildred herself.

'Please don't.' she said, in a low voice, not making eye contact with him. She then moved Ben's arm from around her, grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and starting to walk away, brushing past Hobbes as she did so.

'Milly?' Ben called, staring after her.

Hobbes didn't hesitate before following Mildred out of the café doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Mildred walked, at a quick pace back up the road, towards Weirdsister, unaware of the fact she was being followed. She couldn't stop a few tears falling down her cheeks as she walked with her head down and jacket clutched to her chest, instead of being worn around her.

'Milly!' came a voice from somewhere behind her.

Oh no, it was him. Hobbes.

Mildred quickly wiped away the tears just as Nick had caught up with her.

'What do you want, Nick?' she asked him, without even looking at the man.

'I want to talk to you, Milly.' he replied, simply, walking at a quick pace to keep up with her.

'No, Nick.' she said, voice wobbling slightly, as she tried quickening her pace even more, as she felt more tears sting in her eyes.

'Why not?' Hobbes asked, running slightly so that he was walking beside her. 'Milly, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? I...thought we were okay again..'

Mildred stopped and turned to face him. This caused a single tear to run down her cheek.

'Well, you thought wrong, Hobbes.' she said, voice wobbling again, as she wiped the tear away before he could even attempt to do so.

'But why, Milly?' he asked her, taking a step towards her and looking her directly in the eyes. 'I..wait, are you crying?'

Mildred turned away.

'I don't have to explain myself, Hobbes.' she said. 'Please, stop following me now.'

Mildred pushed her way past him and ran up the road.

* * *

Hobbes just stood there, staring at Mildred run back to the college, presumably in tears. Despite her telling him not to, he started following her again, running as fast he could to catch her before she could get to the college gates. She was crying, probably because of him, so he couldn't just leave her to get on with it.

'Mil-' he began, putting a hand on the wall and panting slightly as he finally caught up with her,

Mildred spun around, more tears on her cheeks.

'Hobbes, I said-'

He removed his hand from the wall and stared at her again.

'Come here.' he said simply.

'Hobbes, I-'

'Milly..'

'No, Nick. I want to get ba-'

'Don't make me do this, Milly...'

'Do what, Nick?' Mildred questioned, a frown upon her tear streaked face.

Hobbes raised an eyebrow and stepped towards her.

'What are you doing, Nick?' she asked, trying to take a step backwards.

'I don't think so.' Hobbes said, firmly, quickly putting his arms around her and pulling her to him.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt nice to be in his arms again, there was no denying it. It made her feel secure and all tingely inside. Like nothing could hurt her. But it could, for her boyfriend Ben had just also come out of Misery's and had clocked them in each others arms, halfway up the street.

Ben charged over to them.

'What is this?' he spat. Mildred immediately backed out of Hobbes' arms, but he kept one arm slightly around her side. 'Milly?'

'I..it's nothing, Ben..' she stammered, looking at the ground, trying to ignore the fact that one of Hobbes' arms was still half around her. 'He was just...'

'Just comforting her, Stemson.' Hobbes finished for her 'She may be beautiful, but I wouldn't steal your girlfriend, even if I really wanted to.'

Mildred couldn't help but blush at this,as he removed his arm from her but it made Ben furious.

'But you would though, Hobbes.' Ben said, eyes narrowed, taking a step towards him. 'You know you would. Just..stay away from her and stop trying to woo her. Come on, Milly.'

Mildred stayed rooted to the spot, feeling both the boy's eyes on her.

'Ben, please don't start anything.' she said, quietly 'He was just comforting me because I was upset about..something. We're just friends..well, not really..tonight has been the first time we've spoken in a while, but-'

'Milly, come on.' Ben said, firmly, reaching out for Mildred's arm, but she swatted his arm away.

'No, Ben.' she said. 'I'm going back to the college, to my room. I need some space to think about things..'

'No, Milly.' Ben said, voice raised slightly, grabbing Mildred's arm and pulling her towards him.

'Ben!' Mildred cried as she got pulled towards him.

'Let go of her, Stemson!' Hobbes said, firmly.

Ben just raised an eyebrow and pulled Mildred even closer and kissed her, knowing it would annoy and possibly in a way upset Hobbes.

Mildred felt really guilty kissing Ben when Hobbes was standing inches away, although she didn't really kiss him back at all.

* * *

It only lasted a few seconds, much to Hobbes' relief, but though he would never admit, it was painful to watch.

Milly backed away from him, the hurt clearly shown on her face before she turned and ran up the road and through the college gates.

As much as he wanted to go after her straight away, Hobbes first stepped towards Ben and glared at him.

'Don't hurt her again, Stemson.' he said, sternly. 'Or there will be concenquences. Just leave her be. To make her choice.'

And with a smirk, Hobbes turned and made his way back to the college, ignoring the shouts coming from Ben which were something along the lines of 'make me' and 'what are you gonna do, Hobbes?'

**_A/N: Again, sorry if anyone is out of character, I just wanted to write something kind of simple about Nick/Mildred _**


	5. Chapter 5

Mildred was glad her room was empty when she finally got there. Her roommates were still at Misery's and all she hoped now was that Deidre Swoop didn't come around and visit. Mildred was still crying as she chucked her jacket carelessly onto the sofa and kicked off her shoes, before running into her and Ethel's room. Here, she threw herself down on her bed and cried into her pillow for a short while, before turning onto her back and going into deep thought.

She was now confused and didn't know what to do about Ben and Hobbes. Who should she choose?

Neither?

Ben?

Hobbes..?

In her head, Mildred kept thinking of Nick, but she felt bad about Ben, even though he'd kind of startled her just now and took a long time to accept the fact she's a witch..but then again he'd helped with the Whisper and the Gates of Power, working with Nick Hobbes himself to do so, which you would think impossible now, due to the way they were with each other.

Mildred thought this was all because of her. They were arguing and had fallen out over her...

Well, Hobbes..he didn't like her, Ben only thought he did. But what about the hug? No, that was just a friendly comforting hug..or was it something more?

Mildred sighed and turned on her side, staring absent-mindedly at Ethel's bed whilst stroking Tabby, who had just jumped onto the bed.

_She may be beautiful, but I wouldn't steal your girlfriend, even if I really wanted to._

Did Hobbes really mean that? Or was he just saying it to wind up Ben?

Oh, that Nick Hobbes was so confusing. The most confusing person Mildred had ever come across.

And what about Ben? Would he stop speaking to her now? Would that be their relationship down the drain?

Even though part of Mildred wanted the relationship to be over, a small part of her still felt guilty.

But perhaps this was because she was too nice?

Mildred sighed again and shut her eyes, trying to think of anything other than Ben Stemson and Nick Hobbes, but this was almost impossible at the moment...and was that a knock at the door?

* * *

He stood outside her door, awaiting patiently for it to be opened, if that was going to happen. Yes she had said she wanted time and space to think things through, but he really couldn't leave her in her current state.

He waited several more seconds before there was a creak as the door was opened slightly proceeded by Mildred's head appearing around the door.

She sighed and shut her eyes for a few seconds.

'What do you want, Nick?' she asked, a sad look on her face. 'I meant what I said about needing time and especially space.'

'I know, I know.' he said, raising a hand for a few seconds, before putting it back down again and continuing with 'I'm not intending to stay, I just wanted to check you were okay after all of that with Stemson.'

'Well, I'm clearly not, Nick.' Milly began 'But I'd rather just be alone right now...to think, like I said. Thanks anyway, though. You better go, otherwise the Beetle will be after you.'

Hobbes just smiled slightly and nodded at her,

'Well, see you tomorrow?'

'I suppose..I mean, we have lectures together don't we?'

He nodded again before turning away and waving his hand slightly.

'Nick!' she called, just as he had begun to walk away.

He turned around on his heel, instantly.

'Yes, Milly?'

'I..I'm sorry.'

And with that, she shut the door and left him standing out in the corridor. He began making his way back to his own room, running into Cas and Ethel on the way, who were laughing about something.

The laughter stopped when they saw him.

'Hobbes.' Ethel said, giving him an odd look 'What are you doing in the girl's dorms? No, wait, let me guess..you were paying little Hubble-bubble a visit.'

'I, well-' Hobbes began.

'Hobbes, just leave her alone, okay.' Cas said, shaking her head at him before pushing her way past him and walking to her room without a backwards glance.

Ethel stared at him, eyes narrowed for a few seconds, before following Cas and disappearing into the room.

Hobbes stood there for a few seconds, staring at the closed door, before finally leaving the girls' dorms and going back to his own.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Ethel came charging into the bedroom, looking extremely annoyed.

'What were you doing with Nick Hobbes, Hubble?' she questioned, walking over to Mildred's bed and looking down at her, arms folded.

'Ethel..what?' Mildred, began as she sat up and looked at her old school enemy.

'Oh, don't play all innocent.' Ethel snapped. 'Cas and I bumped into him on the way back here. And we all heard what happened when you two ran out the cafe.'

Mildred opened her mouth to reply, but Cas got there first, as she entered the room.

'Yeah, Milly, Ben seemed really cut up.' Cas said, sitting down beside Mildred on the bed. 'I think you should go talk to him. Make things right.'

'It was only a hug..' Mildred said 'And what if I don't want to talk to Ben? Besides, it's almost curfew.'

Ethel scoffed and stormed out of the room and Cas sighed.

'Milly, I know, but I wouldn't trust Hobbes..' she said 'And Ben is your boyfriend. I think you should sort things out before they go wrong..tomorrow of course, as soon as you get a free moment.'

Mildred sighed.

'No, Cas..I don't want to.' she said, firmly, looking at the floor 'I just...need time to think things through.'

'What do you mean think things through?' Cas asked her. 'Wait. You're not thinking of breaking up with Ben for Hobbes, are you?'

'It's none of your business, Cas!' Mildred exclaimed. 'I'm sorry, but I just need to be left to think for a while.'

Cas stood up and put her hands in the air slightly.

'Fine. I'll just leave you to your thoughts then.' Cas began. 'But Milly, please think things through properly and don't make the wrong choice. I'm not trying to push you into what I think is right, I'm just looking out for you.'

Cas then left the room and Ethel came back in.

'I over heard the conversation and I know what you're up to, Hubble.' Ethel spat as she sat down on her own bed.

'I'm not up to anything, Ethel!' Mildred cried.

'Yes, you are.' Ethel snapped 'You're planning on breaking up with Ben for Hobbes, like Cas said. You give out the impression you're this sweet, innocent girl, when in reality you're cruel and heartless.'

Mildred shook her head and stood up.

'You know what, I'm not putting up with this!' she exclaimed, voice wobbling slightly and head bowed to hide the fact she was upset again. Mildred then began making her way out of the room.

'Oh, off you go to Hobbes' room!' Ethel shouted after her.

Mildred ignored this and continued walking towards the door.

'Milly, where are you going? It's almost curfew!' Cas called, as Mildred opened the door,left the room, without even bothering to put on her shoes and slammed the door behind her.

Mildred walked at a quick pace along the dark corridors, not even knowing where to go. She could sneak out and see Ben, but he was most likely annoyed at her and she'd end up getting locked out of the college until morning, anyway.

Then there was Hobbes' room, but she knew to well it wouldn't end well, Cas and especially Ethel would be furious and then Ben would somehow find out and it would make things even worse.

Mildred continued walking, running a hand along the stone walls, so she could know where she was going in the darkness. She was thankful for it being dark, because she had begun to cry again and if anyone happened to be about, they wouldn't notice.

She still wasn't a fan of the dark and kept expecting something to jump out at her. The weird shadows and shapes forming before her eyes didn't help her mood. Then Mildred heard footsteps, which resulted in her breathing heavily and her heart pounding. It was probably just the Beetle, but then this was Weirdsister.

Mildred was frozen on the spot, looking all around her, the tears still falling down her face. The footsteps grew louder and then stopped behind her. She was to afraid to turn around , then a hand clasped her shoulder and she screamed.

* * *

'Milly, it's only me.' he whispered, as he gently spun her around by the shoulder to face him. Through the darkness, he could see the fear on her face and the tears running down her cheeks. 'It's Hobbes.'

Mildred looked at him, lip quivering, still rooted to the spot.

'Oh, Milly..' he said, quietly, slowly moving his hand from her shoulder and down her arm, until it had reached her shaking hand. He sighed and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go and saying 'We better get out of here, I expect the Beetle is on the prowl after that scream of yours.'

She stayed rooted the spot, still looking really frightened.

'Come on, Milly.' Hobbes said, softly 'It's alright. There's nothing to be scared of, I won't let anything hurt you.'

He gently put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the boy's dorms, which, thankfully, were nearby. He led her into his room, where he removed the hand from her back and closed the door behind them.

Hobbes then switched on the light and looked at Mildred again, who stared down at the floor, still in tears.

He gave her another quick hug, before guiding her over to the sofa and gently sitting her down, before sitting beside her.

'What were you doing about the corridors after curfew, Milly?' he asked her. 'And what's the matter? Still upset about Ben?'

'I..couldn't stay in my room.' she said, voice shaking. 'Cas and Ethel were bothering me. And I didn't know where to go..I got..scared.'

Nick wanted to put an arm around her and pull her to him, but he fought the urge.

'Right.' he said. 'But you'll be okay, now. It's quite safe in here.'

She nodded slightly, still looking down.

'But, I'll have to go back..' Mildred, said quietly. 'I can't exactly stay here...can I?'

Hobbes smiled slightly and said 'Stay if you want, Milly. No one will know.'

'Cas and Ethel will.' Mildred said, looking back at him. She had stopped crying, but her cheeks were still streaked with tears.

'Well.' he began, as he reached a hand towards her face and began to gently wipe the tears away 'You could always say you went back to Misery's, stayed with Ben and got locked out.'

'I..suppose.' she said, slowly, staring at his hand as he finished wiping the tears. 'But they'll know I'm lying.'

'Maybe, but they can't prove it,can they, hm?'

'Yes, but what if they ask him?'

'Well, we'll worry about that if it happens.'

She nodded and smiled slightly at him.

'Thanks, Nick.' she said, quietly.

'You're welcome, Milly.' Hobbes said, smiling slightly back, before asking 'What did you apologize for earlier?'

'I..for suddenly stopping talking to you.' Mildred said, looking away slightly. 'It wasn't fair.'

'No, I deserved it.' he said, tearing away his gaze from her.

'No.' Mildred said, firmly, placing a hand on his arm. 'You didn't, Nick.'

Nick looked at her hand, the spot it was touching tingling slightly, before looking back at her.

'But even after everything?' he questioned, breaking the eye contact again.

'Yes.' she said simply, removing her hand from his arm and placing it on top of his.

This reminded them both of the time when the Whisperer was in the college, when Mildred had placed her hand on his, causing their palms to tingle. They both had wanted to hold hands properly, but of course, this didn't happen.

But Nick was going to make sure that it would this time. He gently turned his hand around, so his palm was touching his and laced their fingers together, causing a tingling sensation to spread across their hands and slightly up their arms.

Mildred went slightly pink as she stared down at their entwined hands and then back at Hobbes, who half smiled at her, before turning away and looking ahead.

She did the same and they sat there in silence, hand in hand,not knowing what to say to each other.

* * *

It was Nick who broke the silence.

'Milly, your feet!' he exclaimed,looking down amused at her bare feet, his hand still in hers. 'Aren't you cold?'

'I suppose, now you've mentioned it, a bit.' she replied, laughing slightly.

He smiled at her and reluctantly removed his hand from hers, standing up and walking over to his bed. There, he picked up his duvet and brought it over to Mildred.

'Here, put this round you.' he said as he handed it to her. 'Lay across the sofa, if you want, so it covers all of you. I'll sit on the arm, or the floor'

Mildred held the duvet and shook her head.

'No, sit down, it's alright.' she told him.

'But-'

'Nick, just sit down.' Mildred said, with a smile.

'Okay, I'll sit down.' Hobbes said, with a half-smile as he sat back down beside her.

Mildred waited a few seconds, before swinging her legs around, so that they were across his lap and putting the duvet over herself.

'There.' she said, simply, smiling at him.

Nick smiled back, as he rested a hand on the duvet where her legs were and kept the other on his own leg.

Neither of them could believe that in just one night, they'd gone from not talking, to cuddling, to holding hands and now they were getting cosy. It was almost a glimpse of how things could have been, and how they wanted them to be, even though Mildred was with Ben.

Things had also now become clear to Mildred and she no longer needed to think about things. She knew what to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat like that for at least an hour, just talking about the simple things, like how their summers had been and their year so far. Then Mildred suddenly remembered something that she was going to ask earlier.

'Nick, what were you doing out in the corridors?' she asked. 'You already know why I was.'

'I just wonder around at night sometimes.' he answered, simply.

'Hm, okay.' Mildred said. 'But don't you ever get caught?'

'Nope.' Hobbes simply said.

Mildred just nodded and the room went silent again as Nick's hand that was rested over her, twitched slightly and she wriggled slightly.

'Can I ask you something else?'

'Of course, Milly.'

Mildred took a deep breath. She'd wanted to know this for a long time now and hopefully she'd finally find out the answer.

'Why did you plant that dream in my head all those months ago?' she asked 'I've always wanted to know your reason for it. I never let you explain.'

Nick just stared at her for a few seconds before looking away again.

'I..just wanted to make sure if..you felt the same way about me before asking you out.' he answered. 'But it was a stupid idea. I should have never done it.'

Mildred looked at him.

'Well, I did feel that way, Nick.' Mildred began. She closed her eyes and heard words she and Nick had spoken all those months ago.

_'Just a second, Milly..'_

_'No, Nick, you crossed the line. My dreams are my own and you stay out of them!'_

_'I can explain...'_

_'You know you didn't need to do any of that. I liked you. I wouldn't go out with you now if you were the last man on Earth.'_

_'We'll see, Milly. One day.'_

_'In your dreams, Nick. In your dreams.'_

Hobbes looked at her again.

'Milly, do you still-' he finished mid sentence as he saw more tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Milly?'

Mildred sniffed, moved her legs back around, sat on the edge of the sofa and looked down.

'I take it back.'

'Take what back?' he asked, moving slightly nearer to her.

'What I said to you.' she started. 'All that about not going out with you if you were the last man on Earth..'

'Milly, you were angry at me and had every right to be.' Nick said, softly.

'No.' Mildred said, sadly. 'I should have never said that. I'm..that's what I apologized for earlier..'

'Milly..' he said again, giving in to temptation, putting an arm around her shoulder and gently pulling her near to him. 'It's okay. It doesn't matter now.'

'It does to me.' she said, closing her eyes as more tears fell from them. 'Because I lied to you. I..I never stopped liking you, Nick...and I still do..'

Nick tightened the grip on her shoulders slightly.

'You still like me?' he asked. 'But what about Ben?'

'I..I think so...and I..I don't know.' Mildred said, slowly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 'I really don't know. I mean, I really shouldn't be all cuddled up to you, but..'

'Well, you'll figure something out, you're clever, Milly.' Nick said,looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. 'And but what?'

'But..' Mildred began.

'Yes?'

'This feels so...right.' Mildred said, blushing.

'Yes, it does, doesn't it?' Nick agreed. 'And I'm admitting here that I am really fighting an urge to do something that I know I shouldn't, because I know you're not the type to two-time anyone.'

'I already am, aren't I?' she said, with a slight shrug. 'And me and Ben are pretty much over anyway. Well, we will be tomorrow...'

Hobbes raised an eyebrow and slowly asked,

'So you won't mind if I do this, then?'

'Do what, Ni-'

Mildred was cut off short as Nick had leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers.

It took a few seconds for Mildred to kiss back, because for those first few, she'd been too shocked in a good way to do anything. This was nothing like the kisses she'd had with Ben. Not only was it just right, somewhere inbetween chaste and passionate, but it made her feel like she was floating and she had all the fireworks in her head, something she'd never had with Ben.

A few more seconds later, they pulled apart.

'So much for never going out with me if I was the last man on Earth, hey?' Nick teased, placing a hand on the side of her face and caressing it gently with his thumb.

Mildred just smiled, still shocked and kind of in a daze from the kiss.

'Lovely Milly.' he murmured as he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

'This is mad.' Mildred said, once she had over come the shock.

'What is?'

'Going from not talking to kissing in the same night.' Mildred said, with a small giggle.

'I suppose it is, isn't it?' Nick chuckled. 'But life is crazy, Milly, full of surprises.'

'Yes. Very.' she said, snuggling up closer to him and smiling.

**_A/N: Changed my mind, it's not ending here._**


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after they'd shared their first kiss, Mildred had grown very sleepy. She insisted she'd sleep on the sofa, but Hobbes wouldn't have it, so now she was lying in his bed, wide awake. Hobbes, himself, was still up, sitting on the sofa, studying. He told her he often stayed up late but she shouldn't feel the need to stay awake until he goes to bed.

Hobbes said that he'd sleep on the sofa, but Mildred wouldn't let him, for he would have no covers and get cold. He wouldn't give in at first, but she persuaded him into sharing the bed with her, it wouldn't hurt for one night.

She had tried to get to sleep, but couldn't, after the excitement of the kiss and knowing she'd be sleeping right beside him. Also she was worried about what Cas and Ethel would say when she came in, in the morning and having to break up with Ben.

Nick thought she was asleep but if he knew she was awake, he would have talked things through with her and reassure her. Mildred didn't want to disturb him, even though she knew perfectly well that he wouldn't mind.

About an hour and half later, the room was plummeted into darkness as Hobbes turned out the lights. Next Mildred felt the bed sink down slightly as Hobbes sat on the edge, followed by the whoosh of air as he lifted the duvet to get in himself before finally she felt his arms wrap around her middle.

Mildred smiled through the darkness as Hobbes wriggled slightly, his arms still around her. For a few seconds she felt the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck before he whispered softly to her:

'Milly, are you awake?'

'Mmhmm.' she murmured.

'Did I wake you?' he whispered.

'No, I've been awake the whole time.' she replied. 'Can't sleep...worried about tomorrow.'

'Ah, Milly.' Hobbes said, softly, leaning over her slightly, removing his arms from around her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Don't worry. It'll all be okay. I'll make sure of it.'

'But-'

'Shh.' he said, gently kissing her cheek. 'I promise it will be okay.'

'No, it won't, you're just saying that.' Mildred stated, glumly.

'That's not true, Milly.' Nick replied, laying back down and putting his arms around her once again. 'Come on, you _can _do this. You've faced your worst fears in the past and this will be nothing compared to it. And if the worst comes to the worst, which it won't, you'll still have me and that's never going to change.'

'I..suppose so..'

There was silence for a few seconds after that.

'Milly..I..' Hobbes began, breaking that silence.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Um..never mind.' he said, quickly. 'Goodnight, Milly.'

'No, Nick, tell me.' Mildred said. 'Tell me before we go to sleep...please.'

'Mildred...Milly.' he started. 'I...I can't. I just..don't think it's the right time...too sudden..'

'What are you trying to tell me, Nick Hobbes?' Mildred asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

'Nothing, Mildred Hubble.' he lied. 'We really should be getting to sleep now. So again, goodnight, Milly.'

'Fine. But you know I will keep pestering you about it tomorrow.' she replied. 'Goodnight Nick.'

'Night Milly.'

* * *

Nick waited until he was sure she was in a deep sleep, before he leaned over slightly and said in a voice that was barely a whisper, what he had wanted to tell her earlier.

'I love you, Milly.'


End file.
